Looking for Rainbows TopBom Love Story
by Garnet Hikari
Summary: He looks over and smiles as he see her once again looking up at the sky. What is it that she always sees? As his feelings grow for girl with a warm heart, a quirky outlook on life and beautiful smile, he finds that he suddenly is looking at her. He doesn't know what she's looking for, but he's going to find out. Top/Bom Oneshot - orginally published 2012


Looking for Rainbows

A short TopBom (Springtempo) Oneshot

Top collapsed tiredly into a seat in the break room. Preparing for his and GD promotions for the new album was tiring. It really had to do with the fact they both wanted everything to be perfect. They were planning to release several songs close together. Anticipation was high that they would all do well, so the norm had become practice, practice, practice. But then something else invaded his very thoughts, seeping into his already hectic schedule demanding to be noticed.

Top couldn't tell you how it started; only that it did. It wasn't something that was instant love at first sight or like an epiphany that came out of nowhere. Like most things in life, it sort of just happened His attraction had started slowly, small things here and there. It was a teasing word, a gesture to make her laugh or simply watching her as she performed with her group mates. Then the realization had come to him that he had started viewing Park Bom as more than a friend or acquaintance, she had become an object of desire. And as history had proved before, once he started falling, he didn't stop. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

Fans had seemed to notice it before he did, all the way back to the early days of Big Bang when Bom had been featured in a couple of their first songs. The chemistry that he hadn't noticed, seemed to be apparent to all those that watched them on stage. Yes, people had noticed and soon names like SpringTempo, TopBom and the cutest of all Alien Couple had been thought up. He personally liked the nickname of the Alien Couple. For years people had been calling him 4th dimensional because of his wacky thoughts and tactics, but here was a woman who was not only equal in those things, but went beyond it being lovingly labeled an 8th dimension queen, so together they were quite perfect. But the question was how to make her see it. Soon she would be helping them promote his and GD's new album and he knew that it was time to make his move.

He'd been making subtle changes that he hoped she noticed. She said that she liked Jay-Z so had traded in his hoodies for suits, his sneakers for more fashionable shoes. He thought about the way he dressed and styled more after the rapper she seemed enamored of. Her favorite colors were green, red and pink, so had made sure that his performance clothes lately had all contained the at least one of the colors. While some may think that he was going a bit overboard in what he was doing, if they had known, he really felt as if she had helped him in some ways. He was shedding the boy he was and finding the man he wanted to be. He couldn't say that his taste in fashion was solely based on her, she was a factor, but rather it was just time for him to make a change.

He had dropped several hints in different magazines. Different things from 'someone who was always positive', 'he loved the way a woman's foot looked arched in a high heel' to 'someone who would react to him'. In many ways he was describing Park Bom. While he never came out and said the name, all the characteristics he had mentioned were that of Bom's. If the fans really sat and thought about it, they would get who it was. Although he doubted it would happen as he had been very vague. He hoped though that Bom would recognize herself in the description if anything else. He had also mentioned that he would like to hold hands with the girl he liked in a crowded place, if things went as planned, that would be happening sooner than later.

The time was coming for him to make his move. Next week was the first performance of the song 'Oh Yeah' in which she was featured. He had loved the practice sessions with her during this last week. There was part where she forced him to look at her and he stared directly in her eyes. At first he had been shocked at the chemistry that was simply there from the look. He could tell from the shock in her eyes that she had felt it as well. It was like electricity had arced between them leaving their blood boiling and sparks tingling along their skin. They had carefully played it off, covering it with simply that it was the music that made the connection seemed so real. But Top knew the real reason and he hoped that during the live performance fans would see it and love it. If they loved it, it would be so much simpler to move to the next phase. But only time would tell and that time would be next week.

Bom sat tiredly in the chair getting ready for the performance with GD and Top. She stood up as the stylist adjusted her dress, her mind wandering to the chemistry that was there when she performed with Top. She had known him for years, but never had the attraction between them been so strong. That was until the time he had looked in her eyes and something change between them. He made her feel like a giddy school girl. Her heart raced, her palms got sweaty and she could only hold his gaze for a few seconds before looking away. The strange part was that he seemed to enjoy it. There were times when he made her wonder. She would catch glances, but she had convinced herself that she was imagining things. He would stand a bit close or simply seemed to be watching those around her in a protective manner. Like at the Gayo Daejun. She could have sworn that Choi Siwon was coming to talk to her, but she had noticed (although she had pretended not to) Top step slightly into his path and simply give him one of his 'looks'. With that Siwon had simply turned and played it off. The overprotectiveness wasn't anything that was creepy, but simply comforting, like if she had needed anything at all, he would be there. It wasn't overbearing but a pleasant, warm and safe feeling.

Top smiled as he walked into the dressing room to find Bom smiling as she stared at the ceiling again. One day he would be brave enough to ask what she saw or was looking for up there, but that would have to come later. "Noona, it's time to go."

Bom nodded and lead the way out the door. Top let her through first, choosing to walk just a little in front of her. In his mind this was to access what was going on around them and in the off chance that something happened he could handle the threat first. It may be ridiculous thinking, but it was always in the back of his mind none the less. Glancing back he asked, "Are you ready noona?"

Bom smile brightly, "Yes. I'll see you on stage. GD and Top-ah fighting! Fighting! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoo," her voice sing sang as she clapped her hands while looking up, smiling brightly with encouragement.

Top glanced at the ceiling, wishing he could see what she saw up there. They stopped as they were about to go on stage, waiting for the encouraging words GD before they performed. "Ok everyone let's go! Give it our all and do better than our best! FIGHTING!" Top knocked fists with GD as Bom clapped again looking up at the ceiling. Top didn't have time to think about it as they went on stage to perform again.

Bom fidgeted nervously as she was getting ready for her guest appearance in Big Bang's comeback concert named simply 'Big Show'. She was very honored to be in one of the songs with GD and Top, but with that came the responsibility to do her best plus some. She didn't want to disappoint them. She'd performed with them at a concert before, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. Things were so different now. She was an artist in her own right and hopefully she would prove that she was worthy of their trust with the song she was featured in.

Walking to the entrance point at the stage, she waited for her queue to come. Her body swayed to the beat of the song and she smiled at the chants and screams of the crowd. Looking up she was sure she saw a rainbow floating in the air as the performance pulsed on the stage below. She then heard her cue "Ladies and gentlemen PARK BOM!"

She walked out on to the stage, letting the rhythm of the song lead her way. She always had loved this part. She loved the cheers of the audience, the smiles on the faces of fans and the excitement that ran through the air like a living thing. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being on stage. She had wanted this all her life and strived for it. Now I'm here.

She watched Top perform his part of the song, noticing how handsome he looked dressed in one of her favorite colors. Letting GD lead her to the back and then walking her back up front, she danced along as GD preformed his part, and then turned to walk toward Top. She gently grabbed Top's face turning it so he would look at her. The smile crept into her voice as always when she looked into his eyes. She watched him lick his lips and felt the butterflies in her stomach start to take flight. But then she hid her reaction as he turned away too early. He's never done that before.

Scooting to the back, she wondered what was going on, but she knew that she didn't have to long to think on it as she danced around in a circle. She laughed to herself as she saw her dance partner was several feet away from her. Ever since he had danced with her with his hand around her waist, it had never happened again. Oh he still teased her and they had a friendly relationship, but she supposed that President had said something and since then he had backed off a little.

As she walked back to the front, she watched as Top held out his hand as she came forward. It was just a natural motion to place her hand in his and continuing on like it was nothing out of the ordinary. The reality didn't dawn on her until a few moments later to what was actually happening and she tried to pull her hand away, finding that she couldn't. She glanced over at Top and noticed that he had a huge grin on his face. Feeling strangely happy, although extremely embarrassed, she tried again, this time succeeding. The song ended as she felt the platform lowering she shifted her gaze back to Top. He was smiling, looking extremely satisfied with himself as he politely pointed to her and said "Thank you Park Bom!"

As she walked back to the dressing room, her mind ran through what had just taken place. The rest of the show was on a live feed into the room, making it easier for her to watch. The camera man panned away from too much for her liking, but she didn't want to risk being seen by fans, so she stayed where she was. After she had changed into her normal clothes and some sneakers, she curled on the couch. She let her manager know that she was ok for now, simply wanting to enjoy the show for a while. It was rare for her to have anytime alone and she knew he couldn't really complain as she was surrounded by family. He quietly left the room, simply letting her enjoy her small personal time.

Top smiled to himself as he finished the last of his band duties and getting ready to leave. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Bom's manager standing and talking to his own. What is he doing here? Is Bom still here? Turning back around, he headed toward Bom's dressing room wanting to make sure that everything was ok. Quietly knocking on the door, there was no response on the other side. Slowly he opened the door to peek inside.

Leaning his head in, he found her asleep on the couch. She sleeps as much as I do. Silently he slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Walking up to her, he watched her sleep for a few minutes more before sitting beside her on the couch. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to orient herself on where she was.

"Top-ah? What time is it?" Bom asked confused.

"Just a little afer 1 am. I've told you that you can call me Seung-hyun," he said gently.

"Mmmm. I know but… well I don't know why I don't," she said sleepily trying hard to wake up. "Maybe I will someday. But for now to me you're Top-ah."

"Ok, I'll take that for now. What are you still doing here?" Top asked softly as he reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face.

Bom blushed and looked down, unable to meet his tender gaze. "I was watching the show, but I didn't realize how tired I was. I should get going. I have to practice and come back to preform again tomorrow night."

"Yes you should go home and get some rest. Our managers are right outside talking, I'll walk with you." Top turned to grab her coat, holding it out for her to slip on. As she walked up, she turned around, letting him slip the coat on her. He left his hands on her shoulders for a little longer than necessary. He felt her slowly turn around and then look up into his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching his face. Top nodded yes waiting for her to continue. "Why did you grab my hand tonight?"

Top raising an eyebrow, gave her a slight smirk, "Because it's always been my greatest wish to hold hands with the girl I like in a crowed place while we go walking."

"So what are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said. Now it's my turn to ask a question," he said as he opened the door for her and waited for her to pass by. ""Why do you always look up and smile?"

Top didn't think that she was going to answer as the continued to walk in silence down the hallway. They were almost to their managers when he heard her say, "Looking for rainbows of course. Don't you?" She then smiled at her manager and kept walking toward exit, only turning around once to wave goodbye. Leaving him to wonder what exactly those words she had said meant.

****A couple of months later….****

Top smiled at the screen as Bom noona started clapping at the success of her newest single 'Don't Cry'. While almost everyone in the YG family watched 2NE1 TV, he knew that he really loved the parts that showed the goofiness of Bom the most. One thing he had noticed after watching both on and off screen was that when she clapped she looked up. Actually whenever she was happy about anything, she had a tendency to look up. He couldn't really understand why, it just seemed like it was one of the quirks that made her, well her.

Even though, like him, she was the oldest in the group, she seemed to be the youngest with her outlook on life. You only had to watch her a few times to know that she loved life. She loved living it, being a part of it and sharing it. Even when she was upset, she tried to smile through it. Except for that one time, he thought darkly.

The only time that he had really seen her lose her smile and composure was the part of her in LA visiting her aunt's grave. From what he had learned, she had to wait years before being free enough to go back and visit. He could still hear her gut wrenching sobs as she leaned over the grave, lovingly cleaning it off, as the sorrow came off her in waves. Something inside him broke as he watched the tears roll down her face and he soon found himself shouldering her pain, his own cheeks stained with tears.

But looking at her now, he knew that when she looked up like that she was seeing something that no one else did. The smile she always had as she did so was always so glorious and filled with joy, you had no choice but to smile back. She made you feel happiness with her innocent inquiries or silly statements or actions that had won over many a heart. "Looking for rainbows of course. Don't you?" The words she had quietly said to him in that hallway floated back to through his mind.

It had been several months since that small exchange had taken place with her. But it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her. They had promoted 'Oh Yeah' on several different shows, but between the success of her single and 2NE1's comeback and his schedule, meeting her would be impossible for any length of time.

But it wasn't time that they had wasted. Once she had figured out what he had meant, he had been elated to find that she felt the same way about him. He smiled as his mind went back to the long glances across the room, secret quick meetings (well if he was being honest kisses) in the deserted hallways, late night text messages and unnoticed touches when no one was looking. But it had been a few weeks now of just text messages and he missed her.

This was the reason he was still in the studio right now. He wondered if she was still here, but knew that the answer was probably not. She had a few more performances this week and photo shoots if he remembered correctly which meant that whenever she could sleep, he encouraged her to do so. The last thing he wanted was for her to fall ill again like she had last year. Even though he knew she had had the flu, he knew it was worsened by her exhaustion.

Sighing he walked toward the Big Bang practice room. Luckily for him it took him right past 2NE1's practice room as well. Out of habit he stopped in front, his ears straining to hear if Bom was inside. She often told people that she was going to practice dance moves, but in reality she ended up searching things on the internet and singing to her favorite songs. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the voice he wanted to hear most drift through the door.

I Know That You've Been Calling Me,

And I'm happy that we met.

Don't think that I'm not interested.

I'm just playing hard to get

So much about this crazy game they call love

That I'm trying to understand,

So could you be my best friend,

Before you call yourself my man.

Making sure that the hallway was clear, he opened the door to the practice room excited that he had found her alone. He missed her and even if they only had an hour together he would take it. Not seeing her had been torture. Even though text messages and video chats between them were great, nothing was going to be better than holding her tight and speaking to her face to face.

Listening to Bom sing was one of the things that gave him the most pleasure. He loved the uniqueness of her voice. Even when he had been asked years ago, his answer was still the same today; there was no one in the world with a voice like hers. Smiling he stood behind her as she poured her heart into one of her favorite songs. When it ended he finally spoke. "Beautiful as always."

Startled Bom turned around her eyes going wide with both surprise and shock at the sight of him. "Oppa!" She said excitedly as she jumped up to hug him.

Top wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her small form, while leaning down to bury his face in her long hair. He loved that she wore a slightly flowery perfume, but it was extremely subtle. Sighing contently he continued to hold her against him, "I've missed you."

"Mmmm. I've missed you too."

Bom leaned back and looked into his eyes. Leaning forward Top place a light kiss on her lips, drawing away he felt her lay her head against his chest and grab her wrists around his waist. It was nice to have her hold him and he loved the feel of her against him as well. They were the perfect fit.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you still here?" Top asked as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"Practicing my dance routine," she said sheepishly. "But I got distracted. Honestly I just didn't feel like doing it even though Chaerin yelled at me to do so. Soooo I started looking around on the internet and singing."

Leaning back in her arms Top touched the tip of her nose with his finger, "Don't get yourself into trouble. I don't like learning the steps either and if you watch closely usually it's my version of the steps, but you have to make the effort at the very least."

Bom nodded in agreement, "That's true, but you are much more established than us and we all must match. I've been dancing all day. I'm hungry but I can't eat, so I decided to sing and look at the computer for a while to distract myself."

"Are you dieting again?" Top asked concerned. He didn't like that she did it so often. Usually it was under the pressure of her being compared to someone or the way she thought she looked in her short outfits. "I think you look great."

"Yes. But I have to because of all the photo shoots we have coming. It's ok really, I promise not to make myself sick."

Top gave her a doubtful look, but let the topic drop for now. "So what were you looking at on the computer?" He turned to look around her to see when she suddenly let go of him blocking his view.

"Nothing. It's just silly. Nothing you would be interested in, "said as she dove for the computer's mouse trying to close the windows before he could sneak a peek.

Luckily he was quicker and taking over the mouse before she could get to it. "Now let's see what we have here…." Top bit his bottom lip as he saw the window in front of him. He didn't know whether to be annoyed, jealous or to simply laugh.

In front of him was an article about another one of her idol fanboys. The number seemed to be growing and it didn't look like it would be stopping any time soon. This one had said that he thought her doll-like face was beautiful and she had a wonderful singing voice. His companion said that when he had seen her in the hallway at a performance on a show, he was so shy he couldn't talk to her but he would like to one day have a conversation. Stupid fanboys! What was he to do, he better than anyone else knew how beautiful she was inside and out. So he really couldn't blame them. He didn't like it, but he couldn't blame them.

Glancing over at Bom he saw that she was blushing at being caught searching herself on the net, giving her a teasing smile he said, "I'm going have to lock you away. One of these days you're going to fall for one of these young idols, I just know it."

Bom's eyes went wide with alarm, "Oppa! That would never happen. There's only you! I love you."

Top lost the laughter in his eyes as her words registered in his unbelieving mind. He clicked the window closed, standing up to lead Bom to one of the dark corners of the practice room. Music was still playing the background as he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He sat her in front of him leaning her back against his chest. He lifted their hands up and lacing their fingers together in the air. "I love you too.' He said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

Bom sighed contently as she sat in the arms of Top. When she had saw him her heart had picked up its pace and the excitement over took her. It had been weeks since she had seen him in person and she had missed him terribly. Seeing him made her heart soar and she wished that there were more times like this that they could share.

They sat quietly for some time. Finally she broke the quiet, "I wish we could do this more often."

Top kissed her the side of her neck, "Me too." But it should slow down soon and President is talking about taking us to Jeju Island to film a music video. We could sneak away and do something then. Jiyong would cover for us."

Bom shifted to look up at Top, "Really?"

Top nodded yes. His mind drifted for a moment to the question he wanted to ask her. "Sweetheart can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"What did you mean a couple of months ago when you said you were looking for rainbows? What do you see when you are so happy that you look to the sky?"

Bom sat quietly for a minute thinking of the best way to put her thoughts into words. "Well… how do I put this? Whenever something good happens I believe it's the thing that we search for at the end of the rainbow. When I'm happy, I believe that at the end of the rainbow is happiness. Everyone has a rainbow and life is full of rainbows you just have to want to see them. Some people say that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, but I believe it's more like happiness at the end of the rainbow. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does," he said as he squeezed her from behind.

"You see everyone has always said 'life isn't about finding shelter in the storm, but rather learning how to dance in the rain', but to me that never really rang true. For me it was more like rather than learning how to dance in the rain, it was finding the rainbows after the storm. Life is stressful and sometimes hard, just like a storm. But at the end of every storm if you're brave enough to walk outside as the sun comes out, you find a rainbow. I'm saying that it always happens; sometimes it takes several storms for you are able to see one, and like life sometimes it's several obstacles and hardships before you find the happiness. But anyway that's what I meant. So when I look up, I'm searching for that rainbow to let me know that the storm has passed and it was all worth it."

He thought about her words for a minute and saw the beauty and the truth behind them. While most would think that she was always silly, he knew if you really sat and got to know her, she had sides to her that stayed hidden. It was that innocence mixed with complexity that made him love her so much. He knew in is heart that this wasn't a passing fascination, but rather something deeper than that. "I understand, and I think it's one of the most positive things that I've ever heard. Even when life is hard, you should always believe that eventually a rainbow will come along to show you the storm has passed for now."

Bom nodded, she was glad that he didn't think that she was silly but rather understood where she was coming from. Many people had asked her why she did that by looking up. She usually just shrugged as a response and then changed the subject. But being with him she knew that she was safe and she trusted him completely. She snuggled down deeper, wishing this moment could last forever.

"Why don't we try to meet for coffee day after next? I don't have anything and I don't think you do either, we could sneak away. You say you're going home and I'll say I need a break. We could spend the whole day in the country where no one would be able to track us. What do you think?" Top whispered with his eyes closed.

"That would be so wonderful. I…." Bom frowned as the cellphone in her pocket went off alerting her to an incoming text message. Not wanting to let the real world intrude on their time, she hesitated to pick it up.

Top must have seen her indecision, but knew that she had to. The group was still new enough that getting into trouble was quite easy despite the popularity they had. "Go ahead and check it. It's probably telling you it's time to go." Top sighed as he didn't want to let her go. Maybe it was time to take this to the president and take things to the next level. He didn't like being away from her and the thought of being able to see her every day was appealing enough to override his common sense. What to do? It was something that he would have to form a plan for.

Bom accepted the cellphone from Top, opening it up as he placed his chin on her shoulder to look at the message. She sighed dejectedly at the message Unnie it's time to go back to the dorm. Be downstairs in 5 mins. ~ Minzy She knew that Minzy had purposely told her five minutes and in reality it was probably more like ten or fifteen, she did it so Bom would be on time and not get into trouble. She was a great little sister that way, always looking out for her. She sent a simple reply, looking back up at Top. "I don't wanna go," she said, her bottom lip forming a pout as she crossed her arms.

She felt Top chuckle behind her. "Sweetheart I know, but I don't want you to get into trouble." He stood up, gently lifting her to her feet. "Well plan on the day after tomorrow. Ok?" He lifted is hand to gently run his fingers along her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bom was unhappy but she nodded in agreement, closing her eyes and lifting her face toward him and into the palm of his hand. She felt him shift as his body moved closer, his lips finally settling on hers. The kiss was sweet, filled with longing and love. As they pulled way she saw the love shining his eyes as he looked at her.

"You better go before I change my mind about making you be good. Be careful going home and text me when you get there." He gently turned her around, giving her a slight push towards the door before he forgot all about his good intentions. He watched as she left his heart already heavy as he watched her leave.

Bom walked slowly to the door, turning around as she opened it. She could leave him letting him think that she was sad. Raising her arms, she formed a heart with her hands on her head and gave him her brightest smile. "I LOVE YOU!" She then blew him a kiss, waved and walked out the door to head home.

Top smiled as he saw Bom's declaration at the door. She filled him with happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. He usually felt so lonely and sad, but not once had those feelings returned since he and Bom had started their relationship. He walked silently down the hall to the place where his manager was. Practice was all but forgotten as his mind couldn't concentrate on anything but his woman.

After informing his manager he wanted to go home, he climbed in the van as they headed there. All he really wanted to do now was to lay down and sleep so tomorrow would come sooner.

He felt his phone go off in his pocket. He smiled as he read the message from Bom - _Finally home… sleepy. Sweet dreams I love you always *(^ 3 ^)* ccchhhuuu muah!_

He quickly text his reply: I love you too. Sleep well and dream of me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. He had just put his phone away as he didn't expect an answer as he felt it go off again. Unlocking it he found another message: I always dream of you. Sweet dreams and save some room for me in yours. Love 8DQ

Top smiled to himself as he recognized her incognito name that they came up with to communicate should anyone ever steal or find their phones. 8DQ was 8th dimension Queen for her and his was 4DAP 4th dimension alien prince…. Her idea not his. But I love it anyway he thought with a smile.

Bom felt her shoulders sag in disappointment as the message came to her phone. - _Had to fly to Japan to look over a script. I'm sorry. I won't be back for our coffee date. I'll make it up to you I promise. Love 4DAP_

Well she guessed it couldn't be helped. It was what their lives were like after all. Constantly busy and sneaking moments when they could, not that she was complaining, she loved him and he loved her, in the end that's all that mattered. Some things in their schedules just couldn't be avoided. She guessed she would just use her free time to practice her dance moves that she had been avoiding anyway. Maybe if she was lucky the voice coach could fit her in as well. As she walked towards the practice room, she felt her phone go off in her pocket.

 _I know you're going to practice because you didn't the other day. I left something for you in your locker. ^ ^ kekekeke_

Unable to think about practicing at all as the curiosity was killing her, she headed straight to the back to the locker room. Putting in her combination, she unlocked the door anxious to find what was inside.

Lying inside was a singe rose. It wasn't just any rose, but a rainbow rose tied with a rainbow colored ribbon. It was simply beautiful. Next to it was an envelope and inside was a plane ticket. It was dated for tomorrow. She wondered if she could get the day off. Just as the thought passed through her mind, a text came through on her phone –

 _Don't worry I've taken care of it. Just pack your bags for a few days and a car will be waiting for you at the airport. See you in Okiniwa._ – 4DAP attached was a picture of a heart made out of jellybeans of different colors, creating a love rainbow. She didn't know how she had got so lucky in finding him, but she was thankful that she did.

Top smiled as he sent the last message. He was headed to the small Japanese island after his meeting with the president he had earlier. He thought back to his surprise that it had gone so well.

 _Top walked nervously into the big personal office of Yang Hyun Suk, better known to the people in YG Entertainment as Appa YG. He was more of the father figure to the company that was labeled as a family, than he was a president. YG was a family and their close ties is what made them so different than any other company. It was also known that Appa YG was very selective. There wasn't an overabundance of people in the agency, just a few people with an abundance of talent. He was one of the big three, and here Top was asking him something that would change his life._

 _YG sat on the couch, motioning for Top to take the chair across from him. "What did you need to talk to me about today Seung-Hyun?"_

 _Top sat down fidgeting in front of his president. He didn't know how well this was going to go, but he had to try. "Well the thing is I have something to confess."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well…it's just. I just wanted to tell you…." Top tried again taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you that I have been dating Park Bom for the last couple of months," he finished in a rush looking down at the floor._

 _YG sat back, holding back his smile. Looking at Top he saw himself years ago with his own wife. He had hid that relationship for years before actually coming clean. And at that time he wasn't at the peak of his career like these two. But he couldn't deny the pain that he had experienced at having to keep it a secret, when most of the time all he had wanted to do was hold her hand in public. Which Top had done, if he remembered the Big Show correctly. "Is that so?"_

 _"Yes. I didn't plan it, we didn't plan it but I wouldn't ever change a thing. I love her. And I believe she loves me. I'm sorry to tell you we don't plan to stop or that we're sorry it happened."_

 _"I see. And what about your careers? I assume that you know about the clause in Bom's contract?"_

 _"Yes, that's part of the reason I came to see you. I would ask that you not punish her for something that wasn't planned. You can't help you who fall in love with, any more than you can choose the time you fall in love. I would ask that you release her from that part of her contract. And I would ask your advice about our careers, because even though this is my dream, I would give it all up to be with her."_

 _"You would give up everything. Would she?"_

 _"I wouldn't ask her to. If you would ask, I would stand behind her in the shadows as she shines. I've had my time. All I ask is that you let you have hers. If you have to punish someone, let it be me."_

 _YG considered the young man in front of him. His and Bom's stories were very similar when it came to being accepted into the family. Rejected several times for different reasons, both work with themselves to become better and finally be accepted. If you took that determination and applied it to love, he knew that this was something that was going to last. Sighing YG crossed his arms over his chest," I already knew you two were dating."_

 _"What?"_

 _"This is my company. Do you think that anything happens without my knowledge? Of course I knew."_

 _"Why did you not try to stop us?"_

 _"Why would I?"_

 _"I thought that you would be angry."_

 _YG took sympathy on him as he said, "I can't say that I'm completely pleased. Both of you are at the top of your careers. But I have to say I don't disapprove either." He smiled at Top's shocked look. "Why do you look so surprised? Do you not think that I didn't know of Se7en's relationship that is going on 11 years? After watching the chemistry between you two on stage, I have to say it was rather obvious something was either going on or going to start going on. BUT because of that I have to say the reaction to you two was well received. After looking at the comments to the performance, I would think that there may be some resistance to the relationship, but more in support of it. Eventually the ones that are against it will either fade or become less. Make sure you keep in mind what happened to Se7en at first. He lost so many followers right after his confession. But I can imagine you have thought of that as you are very perceptive. So I give you my permission…. With a few conditions of course."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"First you may not announce your relationship until next year when the five years is up on her contract for her dating condition. When the five years is up, you can announce you are dating and the YG family will support you. You'll make public appearances together that are preapproved and hold a press conference. Second along those lines you may have a private ceremony, because I can see that's where you are headed, but you may not register your marriage until the first condition is met. Third is a two part condition. You can't wear couples jewelry in public, unless it's unnoticeable and you must tone it down. All trips together must be cleared with me and planned with approval. That means when we have the family concert, you will not be allowed to perform 'Oh Yeah' together as it becomes obvious. Above all else both of your careers will continue as planned. Can you agree to all this for you and her?"_

 _"Yes. I know that she'll be grateful and happy. I can't thank you enough," Top said with a shocked smile on his face._

 _"But as finally let me say this. In the end I am a business man. If you break any of the rules that I have just laid out, I will consider it a violation of your contracts and you both will be phased out in one way or another. Do we understand each other?"_

 _Top nodded knowing that above all else YG never made a promise he didn't intend to keep. He would either make this an easy transition or not at all. He wasn't someone you crossed. He was being unbelievably understanding considering what Top was asking. He wouldn't let him down. Bom wouldn't let him down. Together they could do anything, no matter how hard it was._

Leaning back in his in seat on the plane, he couldn't believe that the president had agreed at all. Even though there were major stipulations in place, it wasn't something that they couldn't handle. He had fully expected to step down when he had entered the office, prepare to plead or leave. His mind and heart had been made up and he had been prepared to not budge an inch. He had given up love once, he wasn't about to do it again.

Top looked out the window of the plane, a smile playing around his lips. As he watched the clouds float slowly by outside, he could have sworn the whole sky was filled with rainbows.

Bom watched as the trees passed by on drive to where she was going. Soon the car stopped and the door was opened for her. She was quietly led by a pretty young girl into the osen. The night had fallen, and even in the darkness she could tell the beauty the place must boast of in the daylight hours. Looking around in wonder, she found the simplicity of it beautiful. Quiet sounds of fountains in the background and floating fire flies filled the air as she continued to follow the girl to a large room in the back. She was motioned to sit on a small pillow in the room, as the young girl turned and quietly shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later she saw Top looking very handsome in a suit walk into the room. "Seung Hyun-ah….." she said as she started to rise.

Top motioned her to sit back down, and putting a finger to her lips asked for her silence.

Top smiled softly at Bom and started to speak, "People say that there are treasures waiting for you if you find the end of the rainbow, did you know that?" Top asked as he dimmed the lights in the room, looking over at Bom holding the dozen rainbow roses he had given her just moments before, he watched her nod her head in confusion answering his question. Turning back around he turned on the little light pleased to see the rainbow colors bouncing off the walls. "Some people say that it's gold, while others think that it's the granting of your heart's most desired wish. No matter what people believe is at the end of that rainbow, none of that compares to what I have found at the end of mine."

Top slowly walked towards Bom and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Getting on his knees before her, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her with all the love a girl could ever want. Switching so he was supported by only one knee he continued his story, "You see the most precious person in my life was waiting at the end of mine. The person who taught me to always look up and try to find the rainbows no matter what…you. I know our situation isn't easy and there are obstacles, but with you beside me, I would take on anything for our happiness….I would fight any battle for your happiness." Top opened the box to reveal an exquisite single solitaire in a bed of black velvet. Love filling his eyes, he looked into Bom's tear filled ones, "There's a saying that says 'Life isn't about finding shelter in the storm, but learning how to dance in the rain', but I don't think that necessarily true. Although both are important, really life is about finding the rainbows after the storm has passed. Someone very intelligent told me that." He took the ring out of the box and slipped on her left finger, "You won't ever have to look for shelter in the storm, because I'll always be your shelter. Even though life isn't about dancing in the rain, I would love to learn to dance in it with you. Most importantly, I would love to spend the rest of my life searching the sky, looking for rainbows with you. Bom, you are my life, the other half of my soul, you're all the good in my life that I never knew I was missing. Would you grant me the honor of being my wife?"

Bom looked at Top, her eyes swimming with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but could find no words that would do this moment justice. The word yes wasn't enough to express the love for the man kneeling in front of her. Overcome with emotion she found all she could do was nod. Her tears finally spilled over as she watched him slip the ring on her finger, throwing her arms around him, she brokenly whispered, "Saranghae, saranghae. I love you…. I love you." Grasping him tightly she looked up at the rainbows surrounding her. Her heart knew that with this man she didn't have to look for rainbows, he filled her life with them.


End file.
